DBZ meets the annoying TV shows of today!
by Vegeta223
Summary: Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks keep getting obsessed with annoying shows; pokemon, teletubbies, digimon, cardcaptors, and more. It's up to the Z fighters to use the speacil warp room on Dende's lookout to eliminate these shows to save the brains of the wor
1. DBZ Versus Pokémon

DBZ versus The annoying Kid shows and games of today!  
  
  
STORY 1: DBZ meets Pokémon  
  
  
ONE DAY AT KAME HOUSE....  
  
"La la la la la la la la POKEMON!" Trunks yelled watching TV.  
  
"Wow did you see that he caught a Ursa.. Ur..Urs.. ahh screw it I can't pronounce these damn names anyway!" Goten said as he sat next to Trunks watching TV.   
  
They were wearing dark blue shirts with a light blue jacket with short white sleves, blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers, a weird red and white hat, green fingerless gloves, and a belt with tennis balls painted red and white.  
  
"What the hell are you little brats doing?" Vegeta asked leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
They both turned to him.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!"  
  
"What the hell are you two fools talking about?!?" Vegeta said pulling his hair.  
  
Goku and Gohan walked in.   
  
"OH MY GOD NOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goku saw what they were watching.   
  
"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF DENDE!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY WATCHING!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"IT'S POKéMON! NOOOOOOOO! THE MOST ANNOYING KID HYPNOTISER IN THE WORLD!" Gohan said.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran upstairs.  
  
The others followed them to the guest room and screamed.  
  
The room was covered in Pokémon cards, and dolls, and toys, and tapes, and clothes.  
  
"THEY HAVE THE POCKET MONSTER FEVER!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Gotta be the very best..." trunks sang very annoyingly bad.  
"To catch them is my test!" Goten followed.  
  
"AHHHHH GOD NO NO!" everyone yelled plugging their ears.  
  
"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO STOP IT!" Piccolo yelled running upstairs.  
  
"LOOK A NAMEKIAN! GOTTA CATCH IT! POKéBALL GO!" Goten yelled turning his hat backwards and tossing one of the red and white painted tennis balls at Piccolo.   
  
The ball smacked into piccolo's face leaving a huge mark sending him into a wall.  
  
"AAAAAH GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
Piccolo got up and tackled Goten and started beating the shit out of him.  
  
"AHHH MY MONEY IS GONE! AHHH ALL 2,000,000,000 YEN!" Chichi yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry Mom me and trunks borrowed it to buy dozens and dozens of over priced cheap Pokemon stuff that will probably rip and be ruined within a weak or so!" Goten said as he was being beat my Piccolo.  
  
One of goten's tennis balls hit the CD player and started an annoying Pokemon sound track.  
  
"PICCOLO HOW DO WE STOP IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF DENDE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IM GOING INSANE!" Goku screamed trying to plug his ears.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SPEACIL ROOM ON DENDE'S LOOKOUT AND GO TO THE POKEMON DIMENSION AND KILL THEM ALL!" piccolo screamed plugging his ears.   
  
Goku and Vegeta grabbed Goten and Trunks. Then they along with Piccolo and Gohan flew off to the lookout. When they landed they were frightened to see Dende was obsessed too. He was playing it on Gameboy! Trunks and Goten escaped their grips and ran to dende and started to talk mumbojumbo with Dende and about how he has pika something and he needs charawhatever and he wants Pikenchew or whatever. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta fell to their knees plugging their ears screaming in pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed.  
  
They grabbed Goten and Trunks and ran through the speacil gate and were transported far far away.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in a grassy medow. They saw fat yellow rats and stupid looking monsters everywhere! They saw an 11 year old kid with a fat yellow rat humping his head, followed by a stupid looking girl, and a guy who looked like he was blind cause he couldn't open his eyes.  
  
"ASH MISTY AND BROCK! WOW!" Goten and Trunks yelleed running over to them and tackling them.  
  
"They look like me." The annoying kid with the head lovin rat said.  
"WE WANT TO BE TRAINERS!" Goten and Trunks said.  
  
Goten and Trunks started conversing with the three kids about pokemon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Suddenly a girl with real long red hair and a boy with short blue hair and a cat came out and started talking.  
  
"Brat we're heere to steal you pokémon! Muhahah!" they said.  
  
"DIE ANNOYING BRAINWASHERS DIE BITCHES DIE! KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled firing a beam at girl, cat, and boy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they screamed and were rippeed to shreds.  
  
"Ouch that had to hurt." the blind man said. Goten Jumped on his heead and started trying to pry his eyes open.  
  
"HOW COME YOUR EYES DON'T OPEN! HOW DO YOU SEE! COME ON OPEN THEM UP!" Goten yelled trying to pry them open.  
  
"OW OW OW OWWWW STOP TOUCHING ME!" the blind guy screamed.   
  
Piccolo grabbed Goten off him and kicked Brock sending him flying. brock accidently landed in the portal.  
  
"NO BROCK! GO PIKACHU! GO CHARIZARD!" Ash yelled.  
  
Goku sent a beam into the girl ripping her to shreds. Pikachu sent a shock at Gohan but Gohan yawned and tapped it with his fingeer obliterating it. Pikachu ran at Gohan but Gohan just stomped on it squishing it into the ground, killing it.  
  
The orange dragon thing started clowing fire on Vegeta.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN IDDIOT! YOU PUT MY HAIR ON FIRE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO KEEP IT STANDING UP ALL DAY?!?!? DIE BITCH!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Vegeta fired a gallet gun into Charizard killing it.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE KILLED PIKACHU AND CHARIZARD!" Ash cryed.  
  
"SHUT UP ANNOYING FOOL YOUR KIND RUINED THE BRAINS OF CHILDREN ALIKE! KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled.  
  
He fired a kamehameha into Ash ripping him to shreds. Vegeta flew into the air and flung a beam into the earth and blew it up, the Z fighters just barely getting into the portal on time.  
***  
  
They re appeared at Dende's lookout, why was he still obessed with pokemon? They flew to Kame house and heard noises. They went into a room and saw Brock chasing Chichi and Bulma.  
  
"COME HERE GIRLS! I LOVE GIRLS! BEAUTIFUL! COME ON IM NICE! GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"  
  
"GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" Chichi yelled.  
"HEEEEEELP!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Piccolo blasted Brock into oblivion and Pokemon was erased forever.  
  
THE END  
  
Please write a review. This is story 1 in a whole saga.  
  
Story 1: DBZ Versus Pokemon  
Story 2: DBZ Versus Teletubbies  
Story 3: DBZ Versus Digimon  
Story 4: DBZ Versus Monster Rancher  
Story 5: DBZ and Super Mario Brothers team up Versus Barney  
Story 6: DBZ Versus Blues Clues  
Story 7: DBZ Versus CardCaptors  
Story 8: DBZ Versus Sailor Moon  
Story 9: DBZ Versus Tenchi Muyo  
  
  



	2. DBZ Versus Teletubbies

Story 2: DBZ Versus Teletubbies  
  
After ridding the world of the diabolical Pokemon, Goku and hisd friends went back to normal life. Goten and Trunks were returned to normal, or what was considered normal for them, or so they thought.....  
  
  
CAPSULE CORP....  
Goten and Trunks ran through the house. They were dressed odd, very very odd. Goten was wearing a red plump suit with a wear thing on his head and a grey televiso screen on the stomach. Trunks was wearing a purple one carrying around Bulma's purse.  
  
"Oh no what are they into now?!"" Vegeta screamed, his eyes buldging wide with horror at the ridiculous thing. Vegeta followed them up the stairs. He saw Trunks's room covered in teletubbie posters and dolls.  
  
"NOOOO!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Yamucha ran up the stairs and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAH THEY ARE OBSESSED WITH TELETUBBIES! AHHH TRUNKS IS THE GAY ONE! AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Everyone else screamed.  
  
"Tinkiwinkie! Lalala!" trunks yelled.  
  
Everyone screamed again.  
  
"In all things unholy that poison kids'... the teletubbies are the worst yet. They are annoy crocks of shit that are not to be handled lightly! They have the ability to make you do anything over and over just by saying the word 'Again' and once they get you in a hug they won't let go until you are tubbietized!" Gohan said.  
  
Everyone screamed again.  
  
Suddenly Bra ran by. She was dressed in a yellow telletubbie costume!  
  
"NOOO! MY SON HAS TURNED INTO A FAT GAY PURPLE THINGY AND MY DAUGHTER HAS TURNED INTO A FAT YELLOW MARSHMELLOW PEEP!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Bra, Goten, and Trunks ran over to Vegeta and started hugging him.  
  
"GET OFF GET OFF! NO NO NO!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Goku and Krillin pulled them off. Trunks ran over and put on the record player.  
  
"Tinkywinky! Dipsey! Lala! Po!" an annoying song played.  
  
Everyone fell to their knees.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Marai Trunks screamed comming up the stairs. He ran to thee record player and went to turn it off but accidenly fell onto the record playing it backwards.   
  
"I command you in the name of Teletubbies! To buy our stuff and become one of us!" A devilish tinkywinky voice said.  
  
"THEY AREN'T A CHEAP TV SHOW WITH DRUNK BEARDED MEN IN SUITS! THEY'RE A CHEAP TV SHOW WITH DRUNK BEARDED MEN IN SUITS AND A CULT!" Goku screamed.  
  
"FIGHTING CELL IS BETTER THAN THIS TORTURE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten started jumpin on the bed screaming "AGAIN! AGAIN!"  
***  
  
Vegeta and Bulma layed in bed with earplugs in their ears and pillows wrappeed over their faces, Goten was sleeping over and Trunks and Bra along with goten were booming the teletubbies record and jumping around crashing into lamps and breaking things!  
  
"IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY STOP IT!" Vegeta yelled sending a blast into the ceiling. Thee three kids came falling down and started jumpin along the room screaming and jumping around in those costumes!  
***  
  
The next day Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamucha, Gohan, and Marai Trunks had a meeting at kame house.  
  
"We agree we must kill them!" Goku said.  
  
"Tinkie..Po...Winkey..LaLa, Po..." Vegeta said in a zombie like voice. he then fell over and slept.  
  
"Wow they must have kept him up all night with their junk."  
  
the three kids ran in singing "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"  
  
"NOOO THATS IT!" Gohan screamed.  
  
They grabbed the kids, dumped coffe on vegeta's face, and then they all flew over to dende's lookout where Dende was missing.  
  
"Popo where is he?"  
  
"Some fat purple thing came out of the gates and kidnapped him."  
  
"TinkeyWinkey kidnapped Dende! What sick cruel plan are they plotting!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Yamucha, and Gohan jumped through the gate carrying the three kids. They arrived in a green place where there was all grass and flowers.  
  
"It's so beautiful it's sickening!" Goku said.  
  
They looked up and saw a laughing baby in the sun.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they screamed.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the sun screamed.  
  
They suddenly saw four plump multicolor creatures run out to them.  
  
"There are the bastards now!" Krillin ran at them but slipped on a bannana peal and tripped.  
  
"AGAIN AGAIN!" the things said.   
  
Krillin got up again and then ran at them again and slipped on the peal again.   
The teletubbies pressed their tummies and a show of a bear dancing showed.  
  
"Now that was excorsit kind of shit!" Goku said.  
  
"We wuv you! GWOUP HUG!" thee teletubbies said.  
  
The teletubbies ran over to krillin and dog piled him in a hug. They wouldn't get off. Marai Trunks jumped in and using his sword chopped the Purple one's head off.  
  
"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED TINKEYWINKEY!" Po screamed.  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Lala yelled.  
  
The remaining three kept on hugging Krillin, until krillin was Tubbitized. He got up and started singing teletubbies!   
  
"NOOOOOO!" Gohan started slapping Krillin like a bitch.  
  
"YOU BITCHES! MASENKO-HA!" Gohan screamed flinging a golden beam into the red one blowing it up.  
  
"THAT WAS SO UN NESSECARY!" screamed Lala.  
  
"Lets think of happy things! Its time to play! its a nice and bright and sunny day! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!" thee teletubbies sung.  
  
  
The remaining two kept sining and dancing, then ran and started hugging Yamucha. When they finally got off him... he was dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Krillin screamed. He charged a huge white beam and flung it into the air. It formed into two and smashed into them and ripped them to shreds. Their heads flung to the ground and started singing until they slowed down to a mechanic robotic voice then stopped.  
  
"Arg you beat me again!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Gero!  
  
"I hired bearded drunk men to hypnotise the nation so I could dominate it easier MUHAHAHAHA! Take that Tom Green! Daddy would you like some sausage my ass! MUHAHAH I PROVED YOU WRONG OLD WOMAN! THAT'S RIGHT GRANDMA! LOOK AT ME NOW I'M TAKIN OVER THE WORLD!" gero said.  
  
Pinky and the brain walked by.  
  
"That's my line you neanderthal!" Brain said.  
"Narf little perdy Butterflies! Port! MUAHHAHA!" Pinky said.  
Gero stomped on the mice and squished them.  
  
"Did you hire a gay man for the purple one on purpose??" Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" gero asked.  
  
"C'mon admit it You're gay and Tinkeywinkey was your lover!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"yes Huh!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO INFINITE!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE GERO!"  
  
gero plugged his ears.  
  
"London bridge is falling down! Falling down!"  
  
"AHAHHAHAHA HE'S HAVING A NERVOUS BREAK DOWN!" Marai Trunks laughed.  
  
"I AM NOT! MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"  
  
Everyone saw Dende tied up on the laughing baby sun. Gohan sent a beam into the sun blowing it up and he caught dende as dende flew to him. They then flew up and send beams into the teletubbie world and blew it up then hopped a train to the portal and went back.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



	3. DBZ and Super Mario Brothers Team up Ver...

Story 3: DBZ and Super Mario Brothers teamup versus Barney  
  
After saving the world yet again from horrible attempts to brain wash kids through a TV show, The gang defeated the evil Teletubbies. They tryed once again to settle Bra, Trunks, and Goten down to be regular. But would it last only time would tell! 3...2...1...  
  
***  
KAME HOUSE  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten sat down watching TV. Goku and Krillin were playing Poker with Chich and Android 18. Piccolo was meditating. Vegeta was gelling his hair.  
  
"I wuv you you wuv me! We're a happy family!" Goten, trunks, and Bra sang.  
  
"AH GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY WATCHING! IT HURTS MY EARS!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Ont you say you love me too!" they sang.  
  
"SHOULDN'T YOU KIDS BE STUDYING!?!?!" Chichi screamed while everyone else plugged their ears.  
  
"shaddap bitch!" Goten said.   
  
A frying pan came flying out of nowhere and smacked Chichi in the face.  
  
The fighters that were there ran to see what was going on. They were freaked to see a big fat purple dinosaur, a green dinosaur, and a yellow one singing with kids.  
  
"That.... is the most horrifying thing... I have ever seen." 18 said.  
  
"It's the legendary beast Barney! He is said to be the most annoying sickening thing ever." Goku said.  
  
"Oh no!" Krillin said.  
  
"I wuv you! You wuv me!" the kids started singing.  
  
"LETS TEAM UP AND KILL BARNEY! WITH A GREAT BIG SHOTGUN POINT IT TO HIS HEAD! OH MY GOD I THINK HES DEAD!" Goku screamed.  
  
Goten, trunks, and bra began crying, hugging their barney dolls.  
  
"DADDY DADDY! TAKE ME AND BRA AND TRUNKS TO GO SEE THE BARNEY MOVIE THE NEW ONE! IT IS SIX HOURS OF UNBELEIVABLE FUN!" Goten said.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!" the kids began ranting.  
  
"OH GOD NOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" Goku screamed.  
  
***  
MEANWHILE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WORLD.....  
"Toad you gotta stopa!" Mario said.  
"This ghurting my head!" Luigi screamed.  
"NOT EVEN I DESERVE THIS!" Bowser screamed.  
"NOOO PLEASE!" Wario Screamed.  
"Help me.... Pleasee! WAHAHAHAHA!" Waluigi screamed.  
  
toad danced around holding a barney doll singing. All the toadstools in the kingdom did.  
  
"NOOOOO!" mario screamed.  
"WE GOT TO STOP DIS!" Luigi screamed.  
****  
  
"What can we do to stop this stupid dinosaur!!! IT'S MAKING BRAIN CELLS DIE WITH THAT STUPID SONG!" 18 screamed.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Bra ran around the house in costumes singing and dancing to songs from Barney  
  
"OHHH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"This is a stick!" barney said on TV showing it to the kids.  
  
Goku growled "Yah I'd likee to take that stick and shove it up his"  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING, Why don't we go to the speacil gate and go get rid of barney" Krillin said.  
  
"Good idea. Cause if they sing that song one more time I'm gonna scream!" Chichi said.  
  
"I WUV YOU YOU WUV ME!" Goten said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH COME HERE YOU BRAT!" Chichi yelled pulling out a frying pan and chasing Goten then grabbing him and putting him over heer knee and smacking his butt with it.  
  
"That wasn't verry nice! you should say sorry!" Trunks said.  
  
"These shows make these kids think the world is so damn nice and nothing bad can happen!" 18 yelled plugging her ears.  
  
Goten, trunks, and bragot into their Barney PJs and went into barney sleeping bags and turned their tv on and started to sing with the theme song.  
  
"BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMMAGINATION!" they sang  
  
"AAAAAAAAH GOD! I'M GONNA KILL THAT DINO!" vegeta yelled grabbing the stuffed doll and ripping its head off. The kids still continued singing.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!" they screamed.  
  
"I WUV YOU! YOU WUV ME!" Trunks sang.  
  
"IF HE SINGS THAT ONE MORE TIME IM GONNA BEAT HIS ASS SO BAD HE'LL BE THE ONLY GUY IN HEAVEN WITH A WHEELCHAIR!" Goku screamed.  
  
" One is a number thats first! Two comes after one and it is one more than one!" Goten sung.  
Bra sang "A is for apple! B is book! C is cookie! D is for Di..."  
"SHUT UP NOW!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"THATS IT I CANT TAKE IT!" 18 screamed. She ran around the room breaking everything to do with Barney. the kids started screaming.  
  
They grabbed the kids and flew off to the portal.  
***  
  
They appeared in a school next to a fat plumber with a red shirt and cap and a tall skinny one with a green shirt and cap.  
  
"Who are you two??!" Goku said.  
  
"Itsa me! Madio!" the red one said.  
  
"Ima Luigi! We were taken here by a portal! Mumamea!" the green one said.  
  
"good you can help us kill dem!" Goku said.   
They saw Barney, babeybop, and the yellow one walk out.  
  
"NOW!" 18 screamed.  
  
Mario and Luigi flung fire balls at the dinios.  
  
"WE LUV YOU! YOU LUV US! WE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND ENSLAVE YOU FREAKS!" Barney said.  
  
Goku kickedthe yellow one's mask off to reveal a bearded drunken midgit! 18 sent a beam into babeybop blowing her up.   
  
"A hug will make ya feal good!" Barneey said.  
  
He hugged piccolo.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU OAF! SPEACIL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shot a beam into Barneey and killed it. Krillin then proceded to kill the kids hypnotised by Barney. Mario grabbed The midgit in the costume and tossed him to a phiranah plant. The plant swallowed him up in a gulp.  
  
Vegeta flew up and sent a beam into the ground blowig up the barney world. Luigi and Mario said goodbye and went to their homes while the Z fighters went to theirs.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. DBZ Versus Digimon

STORY 4: DBZ Versus DIGIMON  
  
Last time The Z fighters put a brilliant end to Barney. They had help from the Super Mario Brothers. Now they hope, at long last, kids can have regular minds instead of TV show brain washed....  
  
**** GOKU's HOUSE Early Mornning***  
  
A loud noise awoke Goku. He looked at his clock... 4:40 AM on sunday. He heard goten in his room. Trunks also screaming with him.  
  
"GET'EM AGUMON GO GO GO GO! YAH YAH YAH YAH!" they screamed.  
  
"What are those kids up to now." Goku said and covered his face with a pillow.  
  
  
**** KAME HOUSE*****  
Goku layed sleeply on a table. Krillin, Tien, and Gohan sat at another table playing cards. Vegeta trained in the gravitron at 560x earth's gravity.   
  
"DIGIMON! DIGIMON! ANUKAPLAAKABDSSMON! SOMETHINGOROTHERICANTPRONOUNCEMON!" Goten, Trunks, and Bra screamed running around. They ran to the TV hugging dolls and playing DIGIMON cards.  
Everyone looked at the TV.  
  
"IS THAT POKéMON??!?! CAN'T BE NO THEY'RE DEAD!" Goku screamed.  
  
"No it's worse! It's Digimon! OH WOE IS US" Krillin screamed.  
  
"GAH IM SICK OF IT! WHATS WITH THESE MONS?! PokeMON, DigiMON. Whats next? And they have to do with annoying little brats and disgusting creatures! They are made by stupid creators that have no sense of what's funny and what's dumb and can't even match the words with the mouth movement!" Piccolo yelled, sweat pouring down hsi face, teeth grinding into his lip.   
  
Tien smacked piccolo across the face and gave him some alacasetzer pluss.  
  
"I needed that.." Piccolo said.  
  
"DADDY I BOUGHT THE DIGIMON MOVIE NOW I CAN PLAY IT AT TOP VOLUME OVER AND OVER AND OVER FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Goten said.  
  
"NO!" Goku screamed.  
  
"The way these producers keep making these shows is mind boggling!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Trunks shoved a stuff doll into Vegeta's face and made it move.  
  
"My name is Agumon! I'm going to hug you raa!" he said smushing the doll into Vegeta's face.  
  
"Oh no! FABRIC! I'm allergic to FAAAB FAAB AAAAAAAHHHHHH..."  
  
"WATCH IT VEGETA IS GONNA BLOW!" Goku screamed everyone ducking under chairs.  
  
"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he sneezed sending the house imploding and rubble falling over everyone.  
  
The only place rubble didn't fall was the TV, the couch, and the three obsessed kids wh o didn't even notice what was going on, they just played with the little cheap toys. Goten took two and held each in one hand and made it look like they were talking.  
  
"bebebabaabababa?" he made one say.  
"Babababebee!" he made the other say.  
  
He then made them kiss by smacking them together. They fell to peices.  
  
"WAAAAAH MY TOYS! I JUST GOT THOSE!" Goten screamed.  
  
Krillin ran over and chopped the TV in half.  
  
"NOOO!" Goten, Trunks, and Bra screamed. They then glared at Krillin and tackled him. Theey started beating the snot out of him.  
  
"AGAGAGAHHHH!!!!! HELLP!" Krillin screamed.  
  
Bra grabbed him in the goodie bag and squeezed hard then took a hammer to his nail.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Krillin screamed in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Owww Now that HAD to hurt..." Goku said watching.  
  
Trunks prceded to try and rip krillin's eyes out while Goten bashed him in the gut.  
  
"DIGIMON GOOD FOR GOTEN!" Goten screamed.  
  
The others ran, followed by roshi, leaving the screaming in a high pitch bald boy behind with the kids.  
They came to town and saw little kids running everywhere and thee stores were covered in nothing but Digimon!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE THEM EVERYWHERE I LOOK THERE THEY ARE! THESE ANNOYING KID SHOWS! ALL THEY CAN.... Oh im having a heart attack! araaaaaaaaaaa!" Roshi screamed and then collapsed with a heart attack. He grabbed Goku's shirt and pulleed him down.  
  
"Kill those rotten beasts! KILL THEM! Make sure digimon is annighalated! these cockammamey peachcock little peices of...." he said with his final breathes then died of a heart attack.  
  
"DAMN DIGIMON GAVE MASTER ROSHI A HEART ATTACK!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"What do we do first?" Tien asked.  
  
"We must go to thee company that makes the digimon products and anihalate them in the sacred way. Then go through the portal to the digimon world and kill them."  
  
Mr.Popo came by on his carpet.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing. You can't get to the digimon world through the gate. BUT you can through a computer. There's one of the Digimon people at the toy factory today and they can open the portal over the computer." popo said.  
  
"Thanks mr Poopoo er... popo." Goku said.  
  
"Alright lets go frickesy some Digi-Ass!" Vegeta said and they took off  
  
***  
  
"KEEP EM COMMIN! WE NEED THESE MESSAGE PLAYING TALKING DOLLS ON SALE BY TOMMAROW! Muhahah we'll sell them like hotcakes!" thee fat production manager said. He took a doll and pressed its stomach.  
  
"HI I'm agumon! Buy our junk! Spend your money, your parent's money, your bonds, your life savings, everything! Just buy ouyr damn toys!" the doll said.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHHAH!" Davis, the digimon kid laughed.  
  
Suddenly the Z fighters broke in.  
  
"So I knew you people would come. Yes we know all the annoying shows are linked. The Master show is very upset. We are linked to all of them. Right now our Lamb Chop playhouse squad is invading the Mushroom kingdom to get revenge." The producer said.  
  
"How come I didn't I know about this??!" Davis said.  
  
"Cause you are a moronic bafoon who would have probably leeked it to the press." the producer said.  
  
Davis just nodded slowly and shrugged, "True"  
  
"We're even capturing people from the good shows and movies!"  
  
A wall turned around and Dr.Evil, Mini-Me, The south park kids, Puar and Chouzu were tied up.  
  
"They shot me those A-holes!" Dr. Evil said.  
"REEEEEEEEE EEEEEE! EEEEEE!" mini-me said.  
"TIEN HELP!" Chouzu yelled.  
"Dude this is @#%#@&^@! up right here!" Kyle said.  
"I WANT MY CHEESEY POOFS! MOOOOOOM I WANT MY CHEESY POOFS DAMN YOU!" Cartman yelled.  
"MMmmmmmmmph mmmmph mmmmph!" Kenny said.  
"DUDE!" Stan yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Davis yelled and his digimon partner (Forgot his name, the blue freak), headbutted Kenny sending his head flying.  
  
"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled.  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle yelled.  
"AHGODDAMNIT!" Cartman yelled.  
"These insolent little pricks!" Dr.Evil yelled.  
  
"UNHAND THOSE KIDS AND THE TWO EVIL GUYS!" Tien yelled.  
  
"AY!" Chouzu and Puar yelled.  
  
"Oh and Chouzu and Puar too!" Tien added.  
  
Suddenly Marai Trunks appeared and used his sword to cut the tied up hostages down.  
  
"Came as soon as I could. You guys should hurry those three pricks you call kids are really beating him down!" Marai Trunks said.  
  
Puar flew off to meet her date with Karin, Chouzu joined the Z fighters. the remaining South Park kids ran off to south park and went home. Dr. Evil and Mini-me escaped into space in their giant ship that looks like a...  
  
"DICK!" Goku yelled pointing at Davis.  
  
Thats when Imperfect Cell jumped in and ran his stinger into the producer's nearbye assistant, a bald ugly guy. He drained him away. The Producer gasped an ran and hit a button that obliterated Cell, but he fell into a pool of pink liquid. When he came out he was a 6 inch stuffed pink bear!  
  
"Oooh Shit." he said.  
  
The nearbye Dovermans saw him and ran to him and shredded him, shaking him intheir mouths like a ragdoll.  
  
Piccolo tied Davis up and Goku sent a beam into his digimon partner guy and made it disinigrate into bits.  
  
"Ok Davis you're taking us to your digimon world!" Goku said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if you do we can save our children." Vegeta said.  
  
Piccolo sent a beeam into the wall and blew up the factory then grabbed the producer's laptop and opened it. Davis heeld out his digithingy and they were sucked in into the laptop.  
***  
  
They appeared in a vast green forest, with all these little brats around.  
  
"TIME FOR YOU AND THIS WORLD TO DIE!" Goku said pointing at them. He sent a beam into Cody and he was destroyed ina brilliant light.  
  
Gohan flew at Yolei and bashed her skull in and she was dead. Taichi ran at Marai Trunks only to be chopped diagonally in hlaf and blown to smytherines. Piccolo sent beams into the Digimon and blew them to bits.  
  
"TOO EASY!" Goku said firing a beam into Matt and killing him.  
  
Soon to follow in similar fates were Joe, Sora, Mimi, and Kari.   
  
"THIS IS GASOPHY!" izzy yelled before being blown up.  
  
"WAAAAAA!" Tk yelled. Trunks sliced his head off with his sword.  
  
"Ok lets finish this!" Goku yelled.  
  
They tied Davis to a tree and they flew up. Vegeta fired a gallet gun into the ground and blew it up in a huge boom of fire. The Z fighters went through the PC using one of the digithingys and went back to their world. Then Tien crushed it.  
  
So the world was saved from annoying kid shows.... For now  
  
  
THE END  
  
Look forward to Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: DBZ Versus Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  



	5. DBZ Versus Card Captor Sakura

STORY 5: DBZ Versus Card Captor Sakura  
  
Last time, the conspiracy known as Digimon was deleted forever. In a brilliant show, although Master Roshi lost his lifed ue to a heart attack caused by the digimon. Now Trunks, Goten, and Bra are back to normal... for now. The death count is 2, both Yamucha and Roshi have payed the ultimate cost in this war, with their lives.  
  
****  
*GOKU'S HOUSE*  
  
"If things continue their patern... Those brats will be obsessed with a new show any second now." Goku said.  
  
"Yah and it's really annoying. OW!" Krillin said trying to walk.  
  
"Those three really beat you didn't they."  
  
"YAH AND THE WORST PART IS BRA RAPED ME! SEXUALLY! SHE GOT NAKED AND *PUKE*... OH IT WAS JUST... IT WAS HORRIBLE! WAAAAAAAAAAA" Krillin said crying with his head buried in his arms.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THAT'S PATHETIC AND DIGUSTING!" Vegeta gasped.  
  
They then heard a noise in the other room. It was the three kids running around watching TV again.  
  
"Really they should just stay away from the TV!" 18 yelled.  
  
"OOOOoooh yah." Goku said.  
  
"TIME CARD IS BEST!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"NU UH! SHADOW CARD IS!" Goten yelled.  
  
"LEE IS HOT!" Bra said winking at Krillin  
  
"NU UH! MALLIN!!" Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"NO SHE'S A TRAMP!" Bra yelled.  
  
"No you are after what you did to poor Krillin!" trunks said.  
  
Bra planted a left hook into his face.  
  
"ENOUGH SQUABBLE ITS STARTING!" Goten yelled.  
  
They ran to the couch.  
  
"CARDCAPTORS! CARDCAPTORS! FLIGHT RELEASE LIGHT! SWORD WATER FLOWER SLEEP!" they yelled.  
  
"WHAT the hell are they saying now?" Goku said.  
  
"I dont know Kakarot. Prolly another show." Vegeta said.  
  
"SWORD THUNDER POWER SLEEP! CARDCAPTORS OF THE CLOW EXPECT THE UN EXPECTED NOW!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What the hell are they saying it makes no sense!" Krillin said.  
  
"SECRETS OF THE CLOW WERE ALL A MYSTERY!" Goten yelled. The windows shattered, Chichi fell down the stairs and through the floor into the basement and landed on her head. Chichi got up enraged and ran up stairs holding two frying pans.  
  
"She's gonna use the pans again ooooooh no." Bulma said.  
  
"Kiro Baros is cute! I want a Kiro for a pet! Daddy get me a Kiro for a pet!" Bra said.  
  
"What the fuck is a Kiro?" Vegeta said.  
  
Chichi grabbed Goten and started bashing him over and over with the pans.  
  
Bra whipped out a weird staff and smashed it over Chichi's head.  
  
"RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! BITCH CARD!" Bra screamed as she slamed it over Chichi's head.  
  
Chichi fell to the floor and Trunks started throwing weird yellow mouse dolls all over the place.  
  
"KIRO ATTACK!" he yelled.  
  
"Why do they always make things look alike! That thing looks so much like that plump rat Pikachu." vegeta said blasting the dolls.  
  
"O'ye laddey!!" Marai Trunks said.  
  
"He has Irish fever." Bulma whispered to everyone.  
  
"RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! MONKEY CARD!" Bra said smashing the wand over Vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the wand and smashed it. That's when Imperfect cell dropped in.  
  
"GAAAAAAAH MY CELL JRS ARE GOING OBSESSED WITH CARDCAPTORS! HELLLLLP!" he screamed.  
  
"OURS TOO! WE FEAL YOUR PAIN!" Vegeta and Goku screamed.  
  
Krillin blew up the TV and tied the three kids up.  
  
"WE HAVE TO STOP CARD CAPTORS!" Goku said.  
  
Goten started singing. "SECRETS OF THE CLOW! ALL A MYSTERY! BUT WHEN THIS MIGHTY BOOK WAS OPENED THE POWERS WERE SET.."   
  
Goku slapped tape over his mouth. "LEARN HOW TO SING FIRST YOU SUCK!"  
  
So Goku, Vegeta, Android 18, Krillin, Marai Trunks, Bulma on Vegeta's shoulders, Chichi on Goku's shoulders, and Imperfect Cell flew to Dende's lookout. Mr. popo and Dende were running around.  
  
"I SENSE A CLOW CARD!" Mr. Popo yelled.  
  
"YES SO DO I! IT'S THERE THE ANNOYING BITCH CARD!" Dende said pointing at CHichi.  
  
"WHATS WITH YOU PEOPLE IM NOT AN ANNOYING BITCH!" Chichi yelled stomping over to dende.  
  
"SWORD KNOW MY FLIGHT RELEASE THE LIGHT!" Dende yelled smashing Chichi in the chest with a sword's handle.  
  
"GRRRRRR THATS IT!" Chich yelled.  
  
She started beeating the crap outta Popo and Dende and She actully knocked Dende off and hee fell all the way to the ground. She put Popo in one of garlic Jr's little bottles and popped it in her mouth and swallowed it.  
  
"THERE! ANYONE ELSE WANT TO CALL ME A BITCH?!?!" She screamed.  
  
"Nope!" everyone said scared.  
  
They all went through thee gate to the card captor world.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in a city park. They saw three girls, a boy, and a weird yellow thingy walking around.  
  
Cell licked his lips.  
  
"perfect!"  
  
"What do you mean?!?" Goku said.  
  
"I TRICKED YOU! I HAVE TO ABSORB LEE SHORON AND SAKURA TO BECOME PERFECT!"  
  
"Aren't they weak to be the ones you need?" Goku said.  
  
"Hey Dr.Gero reprogrammeed me to do that so talk to him!" Cell laughed.  
  
"OH NO THAT FREAK!" Kiro yelled. He flew and started punching cell in the head. Cell stood there rather embaressed and yawned. He then swatted Kiro away and Vegeta engulfed him in a blast and made him blow up.   
  
"WHY DO ALL YOU SHOWS LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE ANYWAY?!?!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Wow what a bitch." Madison said.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Chichi ran at Madison and took heer camera.  
  
"LOOKOUT YOU'RE ON CAMERA!"  
  
she started bashing Madison over and over with the camera and then tossing her into trees. She then kicked her into the zoo and kicked her into the LIVE SHARK EXIBIT. Madison rolled into the water and sunk. The only thing after that was fins and red water. Chichi ran back to see Cell holding Sakura in his hands.  
  
"LEMME GO!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Cell's stinger expanded into a cone and he slammed it down onto Sakura and she was slowly sucked into Cell through his tail.  
Cell in a brilliant white light became almost perfect.  
  
"Muhahaha! Its time you knew I AM A CLOW CARD! IM THE CELL CARD!" Cell laughed.  
  
"What a sickening shock..." Goku gasped.  
  
Lee shoron looked around.  
  
"OVER HERE CAMERA PERSON! CRIKEY THERE IS TIS!" a voice said.  
  
Steve the crocodile hunter and his wife as the camera person walked up to cell.  
  
"Hello ladies and Gentlemen. This is the elusive Cell. Now the stinger on his tail is used to drain people into his being. Its just bonza. One wrong move and WAM he'll absorb you into his being!" Steve said.  
  
"What the?" Cell said modertly suprised.  
  
"Now what cell doesn't know is i'm his friend." Steve said tickling cell.  
  
Cell rammed his stinger into steve and drained hjim away, then drained his wife away.  
  
"My bum is on the cell! My bum is on the cell!" Tom green said running in and rubbing his bum against Cell's leg.  
  
Cell rammed his stinger into Tom's butt.  
  
"OW! MY BUM! DAMN YOU! ITS NOT VERY FUN! TO HAVE A STINGER RAMMED IN YOUR BUM! I LIKE TO PUT MY BUM ON THINGS! ITS FUN FOR EVERYONE!" Tom said.  
  
Cell the drained him away too. He then turned his tinger into a cone and absrobed Lee.  
  
Cell turned into Perfect.  
  
"He's weak now cause he absorbed those two weak fools!" Vegeta yelled and elbowed Cell in thee gut. he then blew chunks and out came Sakura and Lee. Goku sent a Kamehameha into cell and he was obliterated.  
  
"NOW WE MUST KILL THOSE TWO!" Goku yelled pointing at Lee and Sakura.  
  
"SHEILD RELEASE AND DISPELL!" Sakura yelled calling out her card.  
Lee shot electricity at goku. Marai Trunks blocked them all and chopped off Sakura's head.  
18 and Krillin rushed ina dn 18 elbowed Lee in thee face and Krillin chopped him in half with Distructo Disk.  
  
They flew up and shot beams into the world and blew it up then went back to their world. They decided to leave Trunks, Goten, and Bra tied up for now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Look for the next instalment!  
  
DBZ Versus Blues Clues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. DBZ Versus Blue's Clues

Story 6: DBZ Versus Blues Clues  
  
Last time our heroes won yet another battle in this war, destroying the Cell Card and all the otheer cardcaptor people.  
  
  
A LAKE SOMEWHERE  
  
Vision isGlide through water like the opening of JAWS movies.  
  
Of all things people fear most, is this. Whether its purpose is to terrorize, hypnotise, or just plain survive it glides twords the minds of kids.  
  
The jaws theme plays  
  
It is up to you to decide, is it truly mind erasing? Fact or fiction? What are we talking about? The horror known none other than....  
  
BLUES CLUES   
  
"Rufow!" Blue said jumping out of the water onto the dock shaking water everywhere.  
  
*** CAPSULE CORP ***  
  
"Time to sit down in our thinking chair and think! think! thhhhhhhiiink!" Trunks sung.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING NOW??!!" Vegeta screamed from the other room  
  
"If we use our minds take a step out of time we can do annnything! That we wanna do!" Goten yelled.   
  
Bra ran around in a blue dog costume.  
  
"RUFOW RUPOW RUP RUP RUP!" Bra yelled.  
  
"What the hell is she, Scooby Doo?" Goku asked.  
  
"Scooby is brown numb nuts" Vegeta said.  
  
Goten and Trunks ran around stamping blue paw prints everywhere, they were wearing green striped shirts and brown kakhis.  
  
"THERE'S A CLUE! THERE'S A CLUE!" they said.  
  
Bra hopped onto Vegeta's heead and pissed.  
  
"AH GOD I JUST SHOWERED WOMAN!" he yelled tossing her off onto the floor.  
  
Bra ran back to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Why can't these kids have normal minds??! They know nothing!" Goku said.  
  
Just then bubbles ran by.  
  
"Ooo Oo oooo oo!" Bubbles said hopping onto bra and humping her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUP BOW!" Bra yelled sucker punching bubbles sending him into Chichi.  
  
"Clue 1 is Goku! Clue 2 is Homework! Clue Number 3 is a picture of a yelling person? What is bra afraid of?" Trunks said.  
  
"SUPER BITCH MOM!" Goten said.  
  
"WHAT?!?? YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS! ARRRRRRRRRRRR PREPARE TO MEET MR FRYING PAN!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"We're already Aquainted unfortuantley.." Goten said rubbing his head.  
  
"BLUES CLUES! BLUES CLUES! BLUES CLUES! If blue can do we can too!" Trunks said doing a embaressing dance.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Bra started eating Blues Clues apple sauce and then flinging it around the room SPLAT onto everyone's forehead.  
  
"GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" vegeta yelleed Powering up. he turned SSJ4 and the whole building blew up.  
  
"WAAAAAAAH NO BLUES CLUES ON TV!" Goten screamed.  
  
Krillin then tied Goten, Trunks, and Bra up and shaved them bald.   
  
"NOW YOU KNOW MY PAIN!" he said.  
  
He put them on a auto pilot motor cycle with a sign saying  
  
"IM A STUPID MORON!"  
  
and took their clothes off and sent them on their way.   
  
Vegeta, Goku carrying Bubbles, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo flew up to Dende's lookout. Dende was watching some man on stage.  
  
"IM SLIM SHADY YEAH IM THE REAL SHADY ALL YOU OTHER SLIM SHADYS ARE JUST IMMITATING SO WONT THE REAL SHADY PLEASE STAND UP PLEASE STAND UP!" the guy sang.  
  
Dende was doing raise the roof.  
  
"WHO IS THIS!" Goku shouted over the loud music.  
  
"MY NEW ASSISTANT SINCE BITCH LADY DEVOURED POPO!" Dende said.  
  
"OK well we're going through the gate." Goku said plugging his ears.  
  
"I CANT TAKE IT!" piccolo yelled firing a ki beam at Eminem.  
  
"Im slim Shady The real slim shaDYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled as he was blown to bits.  
  
The Z fighters ran through the gate and appeared in a weird 1D house. A blue dog ran and started chasing Bubbles and a man walked to our heroes.  
  
"Hi I'm Steve. Welcome friends! Can you count! 1 is the lonliest number that you even knew! 2 can be just as lonley it's the lonleyest number since the number 1! Doo do doo do!" the guy sang.  
  
"Oh god he sucks at sining."  
  
A purple dog ran by and started licking Bubbles. the Blue dog started putting salt on bubbles.  
  
"Bad Blue!" Steve said.  
  
Bubbles got up and grabbed blue by the tail and started whipping him around. He tossed him into the purple dog and they slammed into the wall.  
  
"Bad Monkey! Say you're sorry to blue and Magenta!" Steve said.  
  
Bubbles bit steve in the head.  
  
Thats when the kids from south park came in.  
  
"MMMmphmhmhphphmhph!" Kenny said.  
"AY! This place have Cheezpoofs?"  
"Dude this place is @^^#&*@^##@-ed up!" Kyle said.  
"Yah man this is @#^@#&*@" Stan said.  
  
"WAIT I thought Kenny was dead!" Goku said.  
  
Blue ran over to Kenny and bit him and then the other dog joined and they ripped him to shreds.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled  
"YOU BASTARDS!" kyle yelled.  
  
"HE DIED AGAIN?!?!" Goku yelled.  
  
"THATS IT!" Cartman yelled. He ran to steve and kicked him in the knee.  
  
"BITCH!" Cartman said.  
  
"OW THAT WASN'T NICE FAT KID!" Steve said.  
  
"ENOUGH TALK! RAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled powering up.  
  
"Wow nice flashing lights Watch this!" Steve said picking upa flashlight and putting it under his face and turning it on.  
  
"Boo!" he said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed and ran right for the door but forgot to open it and slammed into it and went Uncontius. Bubbles, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman tackleed the two dogs, mr soap, mr salt and mrs pepper and started beating on them, cartman ate the soap, salt, and pepper.  
  
Piccolo ran at Steve and punched him in the balls.  
  
"Not....Nice..." Steve said in pain.  
  
That's when Little Nicky, Bobby Bouche(Waterboy), Billy Madison, and SNL's Cajan Man ran in followed by Chris Rock.  
  
"DUDE WE HATE THIS DAAAAAAAAMN SHOW!" Chris rock said running at Steve and punching him.  
  
"YAH! FOR THE GOOD OF POPEYE'S CHICKEN WHICH IS FUCKIN AWESOME!" Little Nicky said running and kneeing Steve.  
  
"BACK TO SCHOOL! BACK TO SCHOOL! TO PROVE TO DADDY IM NOT A FOOL!" Billy madison said and started beating on steve.  
  
"NOT NICE!" steve yelled in pain.  
  
"I AM NICE! AARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Waterboy yelled charging at Steve and tackling him.  
  
"YOU GONNA DIE AND WE WILL HAVE A CELEBR-ATION!" Cajan man said biting steve.  
  
"Is it just me or do Waterboy, Little Nicky, Cajan Man, and Billy madison look alike?" Piccolo asked.  
  
The guys tossed steve's limp body on Blue and magenta's limp bodies and then jumped into their portals and Goku sent a blast into the bodies blowing them up and the Blues clues world.   
  
Unfortunatley Goten, Trunks, and bra were arrested for streaking by a school bus in public. The south park kids (including kenny) were accidently sent to DBZ world and now Goku is training them.  
  
THE END  
  
Look forward for the next one  
  
DBZ Versus Monster Rancher  
  
  



	7. DBZ Versus Sailor Moon

Story 7: DBZ Versus Sailor Moon  
  
***KAME HOUSE***  
"Ohhhhh man this week has been hell." Vegeta said.  
  
"Where's goku anyway?" Oolong said.  
  
"Out back Training those four 1 dimensional kids" Tien said  
  
***OUTBACK***  
  
"Comeon Fat kid stop eating and train." Goku said.  
  
"IM EATING CHEESEYPOOFS!" Cartman said letting out a huge fart.  
  
"AH GODDAMNIT!" Kyle said.  
  
"THAT STINKS!" Stan yelled.  
  
"MMMPHMMMPH!" Kenny said.  
  
"Ok Stan try an energy blast." Goku said.  
  
Stan shot an eneergy blast and it slammed into Cartman.  
  
"AH GODDAMNIT!" Cartman yelle running at Stanley and trying to punch him.  
  
"Oooh boy.." Goku sighed.  
  
***INSIDE***  
  
"JUPITER!" Bra yelled.  
"PLUTO!" Trunks yelled.  
"MOON!" Goten yelled.  
  
"What are they doing?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Sounds like astronometry." Chichi said.  
  
"WE'RE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" the three kids jumping into the kitchen.  
  
"OH GOD MY SON IS A CROSSDRESSER!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"MINE TOO! OH WERE DID I GO WRONG!!!! BOOHOO!" Chichi cryed.  
  
"WE ARENT CROSSDRESSERS! WE'RE SAILOR SCOUTS!" Goten said.  
  
"IM SAILOR JUPITER MISS BITCH LADY!" Bra yelled.  
  
"IM SAILOR PLUTO MISS BITCH!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"IM SAILOR MOON MISS BITCH!" Goten yelled.  
  
"GARRRRRRRRAAAAAAA STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chichi screamed.  
  
" OOOOOOOOOO GOTEN'S MOM IS A BIG BITCH! THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! GITEN'S MOM IS A BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH SHES A STUPID BITCH! GOTEN'S MOM IS A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHA!" Cartman sung comming in.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAA THATS IT!" Chichi yelled pulling out a rolling pin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cartman screamed.  
  
Everyone watched as she beat the crap out of Cartman.  
  
"I COMMAND YOU IN THE NAME OF SAILOR MOON TO STOP MOM!" Goten yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Everyone ran in to see on the TV... a really gay show called SAILOR MOON.  
  
"AH SHIT ANOTHER ANNOYING SHOW!" Goku yelled.  
  
"By the looks of it this one is the worst yet." Krillin said.  
  
"Yah and those girls are butt ugly!" Tien said.  
  
"DONT CALL OUR ROLE MODELS UGLY!" Goten yelled bashing Tien over the head.  
  
"FIRE MOON WATER ROCK! I AM FLAME FLAME IS THE LIGHT!" Bra yelled.  
  
"NO YOU ARENT!" Trunks said.  
  
"Woe is us..." Krillin said.  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO!?!?" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"TO THE GATE!" Goku yelled.  
  
"OH NO YOU DONT! WE'RE SICK OF YOU GAY FUCKERS KILLING OUR SHOWS! RELEASE THE POWER!" Goten yelled blasting everyone.  
  
"THEY REALLY BRAINWASHED!" Tien yelled.  
  
Kenny ran at Trunks only to be blasted in half.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"He died again?" Goku said.  
  
They grabbed the three kids.  
  
"LET US GO WE COMMAND YOU! DONT MAKE ME SMACK YOU IN THE BALLS!" Bra yelled.  
  
Krillin strapped them down to a table and gave them to chinese water torture.  
  
"NO MORE! ITS ANNOYING!" Goten yelled.  
  
"LET'S GO TO TOONAMI FIRST!" Goku yelled.  
  
They ran out and flew to the giant CARTOON NETWORK section knwon as toonami. They walked through the halls and finally came to the directors executive room.  
  
"WE MUST KILL YOU ALL FOR HIRING THE SHOW KNOWN AS SAILOR MOON!" Goku yelled.  
  
"NO! DONT KILL US!" they screamed.  
  
They blasted the guys away and took over TOONAMI.  
  
**CUT TO TV COMMERCIAL**  
"Times have changed and Toonami has new lineup." Tom said.  
  
"DBZ from 5:00-7:00, Then South Park at 7:30. A neew age of Toonami!" Tom said.  
  
**CUT BACK TO OUR HEROES.**  
  
"Ok now that we own Toonami, we must go kill off Sailor Moon!" Goku yelled.  
  
They flew off for Dende's castle. They came there to see Furiza dancing!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Goku yelled.  
  
"HELP SHE TIED ME UP AND FORCES ME TO WATCH HER DANCE AND SING!" Dende yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Furiza yelled bitch slapping Dende.  
  
"DIE!" Goku yelled blasting Furiza. Furiza was ripped to shreds. The Heroes ran to the gate leaving Dende tied up.  
  
"HELP? Someone? Anyone?" Dende cryed.  
  
**SAILOR MOON WORLD**  
  
They appeared in a park.   
  
"God theres alot of annoying shows out here!" Vegeta said.  
  
A dog ran up to Vegeta and started licking his butt.  
  
"AH GOD DAMNIT STOP IT!" Vegeta yelled and kicked it away.  
  
That's when all these girls appeared.  
  
"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS PREPARE TO DIE Z FIGHTERS!" theey yelled.  
  
"Like to see ya try fools." Goku said.  
  
Cartman grabbed the sailor black cat thingy and started squeezing it and pounding it.  
  
"NO EVERYONE ATTACK!" Goku yelled.  
  
The sailors took out dolls and started hitting people over the head with them.  
  
"That's it?" he yawned.  
  
"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" they yelled.  
  
"Hey bae may I have your number?" Cartman asked.  
  
"TRAITOR!" Stan yelled.  
  
Goku blasted Cartman and Sailor moon to bits.  
  
"NOW LETS FINISH THIS!" Goku yelled.  
  
That's when Joe dirt ran by and started beating on the scouts.  
  
"GALLET GUN!" vegeta screamed.  
  
He blew up the sailor moon world and they flew back to the DBZ world. They saw Goten, Bra, and Trunks were gone. They saw trunks knocked out, Goten and Bra's clothes laying on the ground. They opened a closet cause they heard voices from behind it and saw something really disgusting.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Vegeta yelled slamming the door shut.  
  
"AH GOD!" Goku yelled.  
  
THE END  
  
Look forward to the next story!  
  
DBZ Versus Monster Rancher  
  
  
  



End file.
